Childish
by Darkened
Summary: Pan is a 15 year old who has been wanting Vegeta for a long time... now he lets her have him. However, he causes her more pain than pleasure while taking her. It take a mature reader...
1. Default Chapter

Well. I don't own anything. so don't assume that I do. This is a Vegeta/Pan Goten/Trunks fiction. I try my best to make it realistic and heart - clenching.  
  
My name is Pan and I'm the daughter of Gohan and Videl. I am 15 years old. These facts don't matter to anyone do they? What if I tell you that right now at this very moment I just wish that I could be in the arms of a man who is 49 years older than me? That man is no other. He is the infamous Vegeta. Love? Lust? I've lost track of my feelings. All I know is that they have been there for a long time. I remember seeing him around every time I go visit Bulma's house with my parents when I was about 6. I admire him. Call me crazy. I can never take my eyes off him whenever he is around. He would usually look through me like I don't even exist. I guess I don't. to him. There is always something about him that grabs my attention against my will. For years I ignore my feelings. until when I hit the age 12. Young, huh? That's the age I start experience the pain the world can cause. He attracts me maybe more than I realize. For a short time I even create a sweet little love story wishing it would somehow satisfy me. I still remember that little fantasy, only now it makes me feel stupid instead of hopeful. It's something like he saves me from this world and we flew off to some other planet. Now I still have fantasies, but they are just slightly darker. a lot darker for Vegeta has become a part of my despair over all these years. He sees right through me like I don't have a core. But I do. I do. The world is deaf to my pleas.  
  
" Brat! Yes, I'm talking to you! That useless grand daughter of Kakarot, from now on you train with me. starting tomorrow."  
  
Here I am standing on my two feet speechless about what just happened. It seems that a door that I thought was forever locked has suddenly just opened up to me.  
  
And that's how it all started. That night I set in front of my mirror. I see my own reflection staring back at me.  
  
The minuet I walked into his gravity room he turns around and looks at me. This is actually the first time he looks at me instead of looking through me. I do have a core. Vegeta. I know that he is not too happy with my outfit. I'm wearing a tank and jean shorts. I also know that I look very seductive. I return his stare with one of my own. I look deeply into his eyes without any emotions. I see him.  
  
" Put on something else, or else you will end up fighting me naked." He says coldly.  
  
Naked. I devour at the word. Vegeta, you have no idea. I lower my head and ask him about the proper clothing.  
  
Instead of answering me he throws a pair of tight blue shorts in my face. They land at my feet. I don't pick them up immediately instead I kick them around with my feet a little. He is pissed now. " Put them on in the bathroom over there or I'll put them on for you." He hisses.  
  
The bathroom is a pale pastel color. I take off my jean shorts slowly letting them sliding off my smooth legs sensually. He is only a wall away from me. I would be more than willing to not put on these ugly little shorts and fight him naked. O my God! What am I thinking? I'm only 15! Well. I want him. Stop! Stop! I can't want him! I just can't! I pull up my training clothing in a rush and step outside. I can see from the expression on his face that he is already impatient with me.  
  
" I see you had fun in that bathroom there. Now it's time to get serious."  
  
Before I know it we are in a furious fight. Fighting Vegeta is nothing like fighting my father or even Goten. The way he lets his darkness unfurl excites me more than I could ever imagine. Suddenly he grabs me by the shoulders and crushes me into the floor. I scream out in pain as the hard ground comes in contact with my back. He does not stop the way my other trainers would. He drives a fist into my stomach. I struggle for air as blood comes out of my mouth. Awwww. I scream silently. only if I had enough strength to speak. I wait for another blow but it never came. Finally I have enough strength to open my eyes. I see a pair that's blacker and deeper than mine. His. I stare into his eyes fearfully. I find myself unable to move. There is some kind of power he has over me that makes me submissive around him. The next thing that happened set me shivering. He puts his hand on my collarbone. Adding a little more pressure on my skin his hand moves lower to my chest. I'm scared and excited at the same time. His spare hand pins me firmly to the ground by my hip. "No." I whisper helpless. He ignores my plea. His hand pulls down my already ripped tank revealing my young breasts. He scans over my chest emotionlessly. His eyes get even darker as he starts caressing my creamy skin. All the time his eyes never looked at mine. I can't tell what he is thinking. With one violent rip he tore my top into shreds. With one hand holding my hip to the ground he roughly rubbed my still developing breasts with the other. " OOO" I moan in pain. Then his puts his hot mouth on one of my nipples. Too scared to speak I prayed for this to be over. Is this what I always wanted? But now it scares me more than it pleasures me. Push him away! My consciousness tells me. But I can't even move. The power he has over me is too great. He is so much older and more experienced and darker. Before I know it, my shorts are on the floor besides me. Tears stream down my face as he enters me. The pain is both physical and emotional. I'm so scared. " please stop" I cry desperately. He never did.  
  
Review. if you have something sensible to say. Next chapter will be up when it's ready. 


	2. aftermath

Guess what？ I don't own Dragonball GT。If I did I wouldn't be writing this fic。

I am now 18。 Funny how fast time elapses so swiftly。It never turns back to yesterday。It only moves on to tomorrow。What is tomorrow anyway？

When I was 15 I was taught a lesson。They say it true " life is a bad teacher because it gives the test before the lesson。"I failed my test and I earned my lesson。However， I say to myself from day to day that I will never ever make the same mistake again。The pain I felt when I was denied my innocence made me mature。I no longer have dreams。

Vegeta acted like nothing ever happened afterwards。I was a fool to think that something had changed between us and he was just too proud to admit it。 I followed him around like a fool。I let him do as he pleased with my body。My developing，fifteen year – old body。I never voiced my pain during our training to him。However， the truth was I was not ready for what we were doing。 My body was not ready， but I thought would grow to suit the situation better。Foolish me for believing that。 It never occurred to me that it wasn't just my body that was not ready。After all， he was 49 years older than me and far more experienced and dark。That tiny brain of mine just wouldn't comprehend the fact that he was just using me。I was brought up to trust adults。They knew the best。They knew what was right and what was wrong。Most importantly， they would never tell you to do something that would protentially harm you。

How foolish of me。

Three years is not a long time。I think differently now。I started thinking different when he kept on going back to his wife and family even after we were together for almost 3 months。 I started thinking differently when he never spoke a word to me before or after the training。I started thinking different when my pillow was soaked with my tears and I was unable to cry anymore。I started thinking differently when he finally told me that I was a good whore。

I was a good whore。 I was just a whore。

I didn't mean a fucking thing to him。

" when Bulma gets boring，a young whore like yourself is definitely most refreshing。"

The day he uttered this hot words in my ears during my orgasm was the day I left him。I shall never love him again。I told myself。How foolish。

He never looked at me straight in the eye again after that day。I went once again back to having no core， no soul， and no meaning to him。No，I never had such things to him。

He was relieved。 I could tell。He never wanted me around。I was just a pleasurable burden。Why was it sorrow in his eyes I thought I glimpsed in his eyes。In a second it was gone and replaced by a smirk。

It was short， but at least I updated。


End file.
